The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic treatment, and more specifically, to providing systems and methods to determine the treatment parameters in electromagnetic radiation device-based skin treatments which can upregulate specific genes of interest, and to evaluate other dermatological treatment systems for skin rejuvenation.
The harmful effects of ultraviolet (UV) radiation have led to the development of a wide array of treatments aimed at reversing photodamage. These include topical retinoids, chemical peels, microdermabrasion, and the use of noninvasive electromagnetic radiation (EMR) devices (e.g., lasers, light emitting diodes, intense pulsed light, and ultrasound). A minimally invasive, microneedle-based bipolar fractional radiofrequency (FRF) system for treatment of facial skin laxity and rhytides. The mechanisms underlying this reversal can involve initiation of dermal remodeling leading to removal of photoaged dermal tissue and its replacement with new collagen and elastin.
However, studies have indicated that there is not always a direct correlation between collagen denaturation and the extent of clinical improvement in skin quality. Furthermore, recent clinical data also showed that FRF treatment too resulted in overall skin textural improvement, suggesting that dermal FRF treatment also induced anti-aging effects on the epidermal layer.
There is a need to seek novel biomarkers that better correlate with clinical outcomes post-treatment with EMR-based devices. One potential target is sirtuins, a novel family of genes thought to regulate life span and improve stress resistance by controlling key cellular metabolic and signaling pathways. Sirtuin activity may be a quantitative corollary for treatment efficacy of skin rejuvenation therapies. Its short term potential role in mediating the local anti-aging effects of EMR-based device treatments remains largely unexplored.
Therefore, there is a need to develop systems, methods, and devices to determine the treatment parameters in EMR based device treatments that upregulate sirtuin expression that do not induce collagen synthesis.